The purpose of this study is to determine whether or not brain uptake of ketones and lactate increases during hypoglycemia. To quantify the amount of glucose metabolized anaerobically in humans at normoglycemia and hypoglycemia. Also evaluate whether or not patients with insulin dependent diabetes and near normal glycosylated hemoglobin concentrations divert glucose to the more energy aerobic metabolism during hypoglycemia.